


Hammer Out the Details

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Danny asks out Laura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the ‘notp’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Danny was handing back papers she had helped grade. As she handed Laura hers, she slipped the freshman a note asking her to stay behind after class.

As the rest of the students exited the classroom, Laura walked up to her TA. “Was there something wrong with my paper?” Laura asked.

“No” said Danny. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

Laura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Oh” she said.

Danny said “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date sometime.”

Laura smiled. “I would” she said. “Walk me back to my dorm and we can hammer out the details.”

Together, the two students set off across the campus.


End file.
